Internet Protocol (IP) traffic can typically be transferred (i.e. handoff) when dealing with a single terminal operating with the same system and employing the same IP address. Some systems can accommodate a single terminal operating between systems and wherein the IP addresses may be different. However, there are no systems which provide the capability of transferring an existing session between two terminals, in which two systems and two different IP addresses are involved.